Un Tesoro
by azukihazl
Summary: "Kau telah menemukan harta karun? Apa itu rodamu? Kacamu? Atau... catmu yang mengilap?" Bukan. [untuk challenge #KalimatMemotivasi]


**disclaimer: Cars &amp; Cars 2 © Walt Disney Pictures &amp; Pixar Animation Studio**  
**warning: drabble pendek banget, mungkin ooc, kesamaan ide harap maklumi.**

**Untuk challenge #KalimatMemotivasi**

* * *

Ketika matahari menjalar tepat di atas kepala, suara-suara dengan nada heran terdengar sangat jelas—mengalahkan bunyi apapun yang ada di sana. Sebuah mobil bercat kuning tersenyum bangga di hadapan kawannya.

"Wow, kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan, Luigi?" sebuah mobil berkarat mendekatinya. Dengan patrian wajah yang seperti biasa, dia berkata pada si mobil asal Italia, yang catnya sewarna sinar matahari.

Si mobil kuning yang mendadak jadi pusat atensi siapa saja di sana, Luigi, menggumam, "Hu'um. Aku tidak berbohong, Mater." Ekor matanya bergerak-gerak, entah apa yang tengah ingin ditemukannya.

"Bisakah kautunjukkan di mana letaknya?"

Luigi terbatuk pelan; tampaknya bukan tidak disengaja. "Mengapa harus kutunjukkan? Kau bahkan harusnya tahu—hampir setiap hari kau melihatnya,"

Ditatapnya satu per satu benda yang terpatri di badan Luigi. "Apa itu kacamu?"

Luigi menggeleng. Bukan.

"Atau... roda-roda Ferrari yang tersusun di dalam Casa Della Tires?"

Lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Setelah berkali-kali Matter menyebutkan apapun yang dimiliki Luigi, dan mobil itu merespon dengan gelengan, kata bukan, atau tidak, Mater menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku menyerah," katanya dengan wajah murung, "tapi... apa itu warna catmu yang mengilap? Aku selalu suka melihat mobil-mobil yang berkilauan." Mendadak ekpresinya berubah.

"Bukan. Dan... kalau kau suka yang berkilauan, kenapa tidak kauhilangkan karat itu?"

"Tidak akan pernah aku menghilangkan karat-karat ini, karena ini adalah sebagian kenangan dengan sahabatku," Mater menjawab.

"Itu dia! Kau juga sebenarnya telah menemukannya—kau juga punya."

Mater memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, maksudku, tentu saja. Itu petunjuknya," ujarnya seraya melihat ke arah area karat di badan Mater.

Suara mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, terdengar memekakkan telinga. Jalannya tidak beraturan; belok kiri, kanan, kiri lagi, kanan lagi, lurus, kiri, lurus lagi—terus. Seakan ada yang menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat, mobil itu tak berhenti.

Awalnya, baik Mater maupun Luigi, tidak menyadari tentang apa yang terjadi di balik mereka. Namun suara itu tampak agak menggangu juga.

"Permisi, permisi, maaf," si mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan bagai kilat berkata pada kerumunan yang dilewatinya tanpa berhenti. Beberapa mobil di sana menatapnya ("Oh," decak beberapa di antaranya, atau, "Silahkan," seraya menyingkir dari jalanan).

Mater berseru, "Itu McQueen!"

Mobil yang diseru sebagai McQueen berhenti mendadak di hadapan kedua kawannya. "Hai, Mater. Hai, Luigi."

"Hai McQueen," Luigi balik menyapa.

"Hei, McQueen, apa kau mengetahui yang disembunyikan Luigi?" Mater tiba-tiba mengajukan sebuah kalimat tanya.

McQueen menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. "Ada apa, Luigi?"

Belum sempat Luigi menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya, Mater berkata, "Dia telah menemukan banyak harta karun. Itu bukan roda-roda di Casa Della Tires, bukan juga rodanya."

"Oh, aku juga telah menemukan harta karun."

Mater ternganga tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Mana?" katanya.

McQueen tersenyum bangga. "Ya, aku punya. Itu kalian, teman-temanku."

"Wow, kau menyadarinya, McQueen." Luigi berkata dengan nada kagum, kemudian sedikit berjalan pelan dan berhenti di titik agak dekat dengan McQueen.

"Tentu saja, Luigi, pamanmu telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku."

* * *

**"****_Chi trova un amico, trova un tesoro_****." —Paman Topolino**

* * *

**note: artinya, "siapa yang menemukan teman, dia menemukan harta karun." saya yakin pasti pada tau kutipan ini, deh.**

**Film Cars udah lama ada di TV Indonesia, diulang-ulang, pula. Tapi saya sedih waktu tau belum ada fic Bahasa Indonesianya di FFn. Jadi, waktu ada challenge ini, saya punya pikiran buat publish di fandom Cars; salah satu film kesukaan saya ;) btw, ini sebenernya mepet di deadline, tapi, masih bisa, 'kan? /ngek**

**U-uh, saya tau ini pendek banget—kelewat pendek malahan ;_; dan maafkan saya kalau dateng-dateng ke fandom ini bawa yang aneh-aneh ;_;**


End file.
